Those who have lived with cats that have not been de-clawed are fully aware of the hazard presented to home indoors by same. While many devices have been proposed for alleviating the problems of having a cat indoors and also for aiding a cat in a healthy life, few provide even the basics for such. For example, cats need a scratching post that allows them to fully accommodate the cat's fully extended body. A cat also demands a scratching post that is extremely stable. Having a large based scratching device for stability is not always best because sufficient space is not always available. A further disadvantage of a large base is that it must be moved during housecleaning. A room's aesthetics are also subject to concern. Cats also have the desire to view their world from an elevated position, so a proper cat indoor device should provide for a cat's choice in achieving a relatively high altitude. Additionally, modularity provides for replacement of various parts—a design concern not always considered.